As is well known and understood, various plantings in the nature of flowers and trees are often highlighted by surrounding them with stones of various decorative size, shape and coloration. As is also known, over the course of time, such decorative stones frequently get knocked out of the display, being thus strewn about, and thereby presenting an unattractive appearance. Even where such stones do not get knocked about, over time they frequently shift due to their own weights and the ravages of weather, so that the placement of the stones tends to become uneven--with some of higher level from off the ground than others, and with some areas being more populated with the initially evenly distributed stones, than at other locations.
Although not thusly giving an optimum appearance, such use of decorative stones continues--if only as a result of its being a more economical alternative then constructing a bordering fence of larger heavier stones, one alongside the other and/or one atop the other, cemented into position. There, as is known to those skilled in the art, a permanent construction results, but one which is far more expensive to build, and one which, once in place, cannot be simply dismantled, if the tree or shrubbery should die, and the need results to remove and replace then. While the desirability of having a decorative fence construction of this type continues, a need exists to implement a structural design which is simpler to establish, more economical to construct, and easier to remove.